1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a card-based wagering game which includes means for wagering on the occurrence of a particular card or the occurrence of a card within a range of cards in addition to means for wagering on a poker hand.
2. Description of Related Art
Card-based wagering games are well known in the art. Many different games have been developed and many variations of traditional card games, such as poker, have also been developed. Some examples of card-based wagering games can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,081 to Breeding, U.S. Pat. No. 5,382,025 to Sklansky et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,462 to Breeding, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,454,570 to Karal. However, the games disclosed in these references fail to provide a means whereby a player may wager on the occurrence of a particular card or the occurrence of a card within a range of cards. Many players enjoy wagering on the occurrence of a single random or near random event. This is demonstrated by the popularity of games such as roulette, keno, lotteries, and craps in which a player may place a wager on a number or range of numbers. Many players are intrigued and excited by attempting to guess the outcome of a single event random game.
From a casino's or house's point of view, single event wagering games are desirable because these games are highly profitable. Many players are attracted to this type of game and the average wager is high. Furthermore, single event random games can be inexpensive to administer, especially if they can be integrated into other games.